


maybe you can't hear me (but I feel like screaming when you're near me)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, F/F, God. The mlp fandom. I feel less safe than I do in even the danganronpa one, I feel like..... gross old men can be found at every corner, Oh wait, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, the fact that I'm a minor and I do not feel safe here says a lot about this fandom for a kids show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Twilight spat out her drink.





	maybe you can't hear me (but I feel like screaming when you're near me)

"Twilight, my pupil," the princess started, twilights purple doe eyes gazing up at hers, "do you know what a soulmate mark is?"

She smiles gently, and twilight nods, rubbing her foreleg, "it's the first thing your soulmate tells you."

celestia beamed, looking as if she could, she'd be clapping, "Correct, my little pony."

She laughed, airy, "Did you know that some ponies don't have a soulmate mark?"

Twilights eyes widen, and she shakes her head, unconsciously going to sit down. Celestia chuckled at her students actions. "Yes, twilight," she started, relaxing a bit herself, "in fact, I am one of those ponies."

"You are?"

Celestia nodded, "I am. When I was really little, I'd be really insecure about it, you know."

Twilight fidgets, "What changed?"

A warm smile, "I accepted myself," her smile fades, a bit, as she looks up towards the moon, "and talked to someone very important about it, to sort out my feelings."

"Why are you telling me this, princess?"

"Twilight," her expression turned serious, "I can tell you're upset about something."

Her eyes and voice soften at her pupil, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"How'd you know?"

She laughed, at her nervous, sheepish smile, "Twilight, I've been your mentor for years."

"That obvious, huh?"

Celestia giggles some more, and that's enough of an answer. Twilight pauses, letting silent settle over them.

"You're right," she began, "about it being about my soulmate mark."

Celestia nodded, solem, "You did reach the age when it typically appears, so I thought so."

More silence, a pause, hesitance, "It's just.." twilight begins, trailing off.

"Yes..?" The princes prompts.

"It's just...!" Twilight huffs, trying to think of a way to phrase it, "I don't know what it means!" A little bit too much of her frustration leaks into her exclamation.

Celestia startled at this, moving her hoof to her prodigies shoulder, as a comforting gesture. Twilight took a deep breath, relaxing slightly, before turning it into a sigh. "Here, maybe you should just look."

Twilight handed out her front forelegs, the inside of them containing the simple letters, _hahhh?!_ Complete with seven exclamation marks. To be honest, celestia was kinda impressed, along with slightly off guard. "Pff.." celestia tried to smother her giggles, far to amused.

"I- pf- I think it's supposed to be a gasp. With. A ton of exclamation." To be honest, quite a reasonable response, if twilight speaks first, saying the words written onto whoever the lucky pony is.

"Oh."

Twilight paused, "Who in the hay gasps when they met a new pony?"

"Your soulmate, apparently."

Twilight glared half heartedly.

Celestia collapses into laugher.

 

__

 

Twilight was frustrated. She would have thought that the princess, after knowing her so long, would have trusted her judgement, but apparently not. Instead of helping to stop nightmare moons return, she was sent here, to ponyvile. Perhaps the worst thing about it, though, was that the princess expected her to make _friends_ , when all of equestria might be in danger. 

Spike, of course, just _had_ to agree with her. 

So, yeah. Two of the most important people in her life were pushing her to make friends. When the whole world could be in danger. Whatever.

Though, if princess celestia wasn't worried, maybe she really _was_ overreacting. She did trust the princesses judgement, but..

"Come on, twilight. Just try."

She sighed, gathering her nerves. Fine. Whatever. A pony was approaching her anyways, and one conversation couldn't hurt, after all.

"Uhh.." well, maybe her creditability, since she didn't know the first thing about talking to ponies outside of a academic field.

"Hello?"

The pony gasped, and twilight could swear she heard like, seven exclamation marks from the sound alone, almost like she could see them, but that was ridiculous. The pink mare in question then jumped six feet in the air, hovering—how did she do that?—before running off.

Well.

That was strange. 

 

__

  

Twilight sighed, happy to get away from all the ponies in this town. It wasn't that they weren't nice, they all were perfectly so, but that them being so friendly in and of itself was the problem. Seriously, she didn't come here to make friends, of all things. She just wanted to check on the Sumer sun preparations and be on her way, but apparently professionalism was too much to ask for in this town. Now that she was finally in her own space, she could have some room to breathe, and think. Because, really, she needed to make a plan, before it was too late. Nightmare moon wouldn't wait for her to finish her checklist, and she knew this. Though she really wished she would, because twilight without a checklist was more frazzled than her hair, after that rainbow pony messed it up. But she didn't have time for a checklist, because _some ponies_ insisted on wasting her time. Oh well, for now she could try to make it up. This was a library, after all. It was bound to have the resources she needed, and be quiet enough for her to focus.

"SURPRISE!"

...Or not.

 

__

 

The pink pony—pinkie pie? She was talking to fast for her to be sure—rambled as twilight walked, saying something about knowing all the ponies in this town, so she must be new. Honestly, twilight didn't care much, exhaustion and frustration making her mind go blank.

"And then you were all "hello?" And I was all "HAAH?!" Because if you're new and you said hello ans that's what my soul mark says! And I know that no one in this town is my soulmate already despite-"

Twilight stopped at a table, pouring a drink, hardly catching anything the hyper pony said. She really needed a drink, after today.

"-that being a common thing people say when they met someone because, you know, my mark didn't match theirs-"

Honestly, twilight was amazed that the pony was still talking, not even bothering to take another breathe through all that. She brushed the thought aside, taking a gulp from her cup.

"So there's a high possibility of you being my soulmate and I just got really excited so-"

Twilight paused, ears catching the ponies words, from the moment she said soulmate. It was bound to happen, with the pink mare using the term. It stood out to many ponies, that word, that their ears just naturally picked it out.

"If your mark is me gasping-"

Outside of that, twilights mouth was starting to burn, for some reason. The drink tasked weird, as well. Odd. Unpleasant. 

Actually, she thinks it might be the drink that's causing it, the burning, hot, _painful_ -

"Then you're my soulmate!"

Twilight spat out her drink.


End file.
